5 días en el Infierno
by Makita
Summary: ¿Agradarle a tus padres? que se vayan al diablo. Soy como soy y punto. Horohoro rió viéndome patear un basurero. Eso dices ahora pero siempre terminas cediendo.Mal que mal son tus suegros ¿o no? RenxHoro YAOI Ren POV.


_Disclaimer: Shaman king es propiedad de __Hiroyuki Takei. Yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear historias, sin fines de Lucro._

_Advertencias:__ Hola a todos! He renacido de las cenizas para traerles un pequeño fic sobre mi pareja favorita Ren y Horohoro. Es una relación entre hombres, YAOI, así que están advertidos. También hay algo de lenguaje soez, pero bien controlado, no se preocupen los más sensibles. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

**5 Días en el Infierno**

Por Makita

**Día 1**

Y finalmente, después de un viaje asfixiante en bus y una comida rancia, estaba de pie frente a una tierna y acogedora cabañita en medio de las montañas nevadas. Dos faroles adheridos a la pared a cada lado de la puerta de madera, centelleaban luz amarillenta y desganada, como si escaseara la energía. Esperamos un par de minutos, estáticos en la nieve, aguardando la bienvenida.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados desde dentro, cada vez más próximos; luego el sonido metálico de las cerraduras abriéndose, una tras otra. Horohoro que estaba a mi lado me miró expectante y algo inseguro, pero me sonrió. Creo que eso me dio fuerzas para enfrentar a la mujer de mediana edad que aparecía en el umbral y que se había lanzado a abrazar calurosamente al que llamaba su hijo. Me sentí algo incómodo en esa atmósfera tan familiar, pero al diablo, ya estaba aquí y no había vuelta atrás.

-Pasen, Pasen.

Dos segundos después nos encontrábamos dentro de un tibio living. La mamá de Horo había cerrado la puerta detrás de nosotros, aislándonos del frío. Un par de ojos más se posaron sobre nosotros: Un viejo con espesa barba negra sentado en un gran sillón a un lado de la chimenea y una niña de cabello celeste como el de Horo, a su lado, apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, frente a la televisión.

-Hola familia.- saludó Horo confianzudamente. Dejó caer el bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

-Buenas noches.- lo secundé, inquieto ante las miradas desconfiadas de la familia de Horohoro.

Horohoro iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Pilika, su hermana menor lo interrumpió:

-¡Hey, yo te conozco!.- gritó animadamente levantándose del sillón- Eres Tao Ren¿verdad? Él va en una clase paralela a la mía, en el instituto...-volteó para mirar a sus padres, explicándoles -¡No sabía que eras tú el que salía con mi hermanito!

-¿Qué?- agregó la mamá que parecía algo consternada-¿Eres dos años menor que Horohoro?

-Si mamá, es dos años menor.- saltó Horo impidiéndome responder.- ¡No ha puesto un pie en la casa y ya lo están interrogando!

-¡No lo estábamos interrogando!.- insistió Pilika- Sólo me emocioné porque ya lo conocía…¡conocía al muchacho que se robó el corazón de mi hermanito!

-No puedo creerlo.- musitó el padre, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

Pilika, la chica entusiasta y exagerada de la clase de al lado estaba orgullosa de conocerme, al parecer, aunque fuese sólo de vista. Nunca habíamos entablado una conversación y nos encontrábamos pocas veces en los pasillos del instituto: Sin embargo, me sorprendió que ella expresara abiertamente ( y frente a todos) que YO me había robado el corazón de su hermano. Quizás explicarles nuestra relación a los padres de Horo no sería una tarea difícil (o eso pretendía creer).

-Bien, acompañaré a Ren a la habitación de los huéspedes-dijo Horohoro cruzando el pequeño living de madera.- Después podrán interrogarlo todo lo que quieran…

Hice una reverencia y avancé en medio de los ojos analizantes, apreté las manos dentro de los bolsillos hasta que llegué a la pieza que me indicaba Horohoro.

* * *

…_Esto fue una completa estupidez_-pensé.

Estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa, el padre en la cabecera, la madre a la derecha del padre y nosotros en dos sillas a la izquierda. La ampolleta del techo tintineaba incansablemente dándole un ambiente aterrador a todo el asunto. A pesar de la densidad de la situación, Hoto parecía feliz contándole algunas anécdotas a su madre.

Creo que tenía cara de hastiado, porque la madre detuvo la conversación estrepitosamente, sólo para observarme. Le dediqué una sonrisa, algo torcida, pero sonrisa al fin y ella se levantó en dirección a la cocina. Horo se inclinó de hombros y se hizo el silencio en el pequeño comedor.

-¿Te gusta el _Sukiyaki(1)_?.- me preguntó la madre volviendo con un plato humeante de de _no sequé_ y poniéndolo en la mesa, frente a mí.

-Claro que si, muchas gracias.- respondí. Creo que salió algo cínico.

-Nada que ver.- declaró Horo, riendo.- Te apesta la comida Japonesa. Siempre lo dices.

-Mentira.-aseguré levantando una ceja y atisbando a Horohoro con deseos de asesinarlo.- El _Sukibari_ no me molesta.

-_Sukiyaki_.- corrigió el padre.

-Mamá¿no tienes otra cosa que ofrecerle a Ren?- preguntó Horohoro a su madre que traía un plato para él.- Ren no se comerá eso aunque esté muriendo de hambre.

-¿Cómo que cosa, a ver?- ella se puso ambas manos sobre las caderas.

-Comida China.- dijo Hoto riendo.

-No tenemos eso aquí, porque nosotros somos japoneses. No Chinos.-Aseguró la mujer algo molesta conmigo y regresando a la cocina.

-Muérete maldito...- Le susurré mientras revolvía con los palillos la mezcla de cosas que me habían servido flotando en sopa.

Horo casi se atragantó tratando de aguantar la risa, pero luego se tranquilizó y se concentró en su plato. Después de unos minutos estábamos todos cenando en silencio: Sobre la mesa habían distintos tipos de salsa y especies y una tetera llena del famoso té verde japonés.

Intentaba comer lo que más podía ante la mirada divertida de Horohoro cuando el padre dejó los palillos a un lado y me habló.

-Tao…¿de los Hoteles Tao?

-Sí…-respondí tragándome lo que parecía una lámina delgada de carne y regañando a Horohoro que casi se partía de la risa.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con esos Hoteles…o nada?

-Mi padre es el dueño.

Hubo un asombro general por parte de los padres. No me sorprendió, ya que la mayoría de las personas reaccionaban de la misma manera cuando se daban cuenta de que mi familia era económicamente poderosa.

- Y Ren es el heredero.- agregó Horohoro viéndome tontamente.

-Ya veo. Es una buena cadena de Hoteles.- remató el Padre, dejando todo nuevamente en silencio.

Después de unos eternos minutos, Horo se levantó para ayudar a su mamá a retirar los platos vacíos (menos el mío, en donde aún flotaban ingredientes en la sopa) y traer tazas y utensilios de té.

-¿Vas a querer algo de té?-preguntó la mujer. Asentí y por primera vez puse atención en su rostro; tenía el largo cabello celeste amarrado en una cola, la piel blanca y ojos muy oscuros y agudos. Se parecía bastante a Horohoro y especialmente a Pilika. A pesar de la sinceridad de sus actos, sentía que algo escondía.

Les sirvió a los demás y se sentó ceremoniosamente.

-¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?.-preguntó de un momento a otro, haciendo que Horo y yo nos miráramos confundidos.

-Ya casi un año.- puntualizó Horohoro apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Y Ren…¿tu a que te dedicas?

-Estoy en el instituto…me quedan dos años para salir.- expliqué, tragando con dificultad el té.

-Aún eres un niño...- dijo observándonos a los dos con desaprobación.

-Ren no es ningún niño…-reclamó Horohoro poniéndose a la defensiva- Bueno, ustedes lo conocerán mejor en algunos días…-él se balanceó en la silla bajo los ojos afilados de sus padres-…después entenderán porqué me fijé en él y no en otros pendejos de su edad…

Me avergonzaron sus últimas palabras, pero al contrario de ponerme rojo como tomate me puse pálido y el susto latía dentro de mí, por el obvio desacuerdo en los semblantes de ambos padres.

-…Bueno…¿y que piensas hacer al salir del instituto?-ahora era el Papá quien hablaba.

-Pienso estudiar.- dije determinantemente, tomando más té, como si fuese a salvarme del análisis de los progenitores de Hoto.

-¿Tienes en mente alguna carrera universitaria?

-Todavía no.

-¿Y tienes planes a largo plazo acá en Japón o vas a regresar a China?

Lo medité unos segundos, Horo también se había interesado en mi respuesta.

-Por el momento me quedaré en Japón. Mi hermana está aquí y mis padres viajan seguido para verme. –expliqué tranquilamente, aunque mentí en algunas cosas.

-¿Y tu Horito?.- cuestionó la señora ahora, batiendo su té y dejándolo espumoso.- ¿Qué piensas hacer este verano?

El padre se inclinó sobre la mesa, observando a su hijo atentamente.

-Mhhh…Me conseguí un trabajo, días antes de que nos viniéramos a Hokkaido, en una heladería. Es un trabajo provisional, pero me servirá para tener algo de dinero para el verano…

Horo se inclinó de hombros y se balanceó en la silla nuevamente. Los padres suspiraron aún con una actitud disconforme, como si no pudieran adaptarse a la condición de su hijo mayor. A Hoto no parecía importarle en absoluto la opinión de sus progenitores y seguía atisbando el techo distraídamente.

-Bueno, así está la juventud de hoy día.- comentó la madre jugando con la cucharilla del té- Los jóvenes piensan que ya no necesitan a sus padres a los dieciséis años…

Abrí los ojos como platos pero me mantuve en silencio. Claramente se refería a mí.

-Ajá, la independencia es importante en estos tiempos...-lanzó Horohoro con un brillo especial en los ojos negros y sus labios se movieron formando una mueca traviesa.- …Es por eso que Ren y yo queremos…

-Queremos trabajar…-interrumpí pegándole una patada debajo de la mesa-…trabajar este verano. Para tener algo de independencia económica.

-Eso me parece bien hasta el momento.

El veredicto del padre cerró la conversación.

-Ya es muy tarde. Mañana será un largo día, así que vayan a dormir.

* * *

**Día 2, Madrugada**

-Tus viejos me odian. Piensan que soy un pendejo y que tu eres un pervertido…-murmuré, mirando hacia el techo, acostado en mi cama. Tenía rabia y al mismo tiempo, inseguridad.

-Me da lo mismo, me importa una mierda.- reclamó él acostado a mi lado.

-¿Pero a ti alguna vez se te ocurrió decirles que te gustaba un "niño"?-ahora lo miré divertido y relajado.

-Claro que les dije.

-¿Cuándo?

_-Cuando te conocí, torpe._

(Nosotros nos habíamos conocido, como quien dice, a la fuerza. Horohoro quería vengarse de mí porque yo le había pegado a su mejor amigo, que durante la hora de almuerzo había intentado robar mi celular para hacer una llamada. Le dije que no lucharía contra él, que no valía la pena.

Pero él insistió, así que se llevó una buena paliza de mi parte. Claramente yo igual había resultado herido, especialmente en el área de las costillas. Él propuso una tregua y yo acepté de mala gana.

_-Voy a patearte el culo, Ren Tarado…_-dijo él limpiando la sangre que salía por su nariz- _Ni siquiera tu dinero podrá salvarte de ésta…_

Horo se fue dando un portazo y yo sencillamente lo ignoré. No era la primera vez que alguien se me acercaba con equis excusa para iniciar una pelea: Pensaba que simplemente estaban envidiosos de mí, por venir de una familia adinerada.

Después de ese incidente Horohoro y yo peleábamos en los pasillos del instituto, él me empujaba cuando me veía haciendo la fila del almuerzo, llenaba mi casillero de basura y se burlaba de mí frente a sus amigos. Sin embargo yo continué ignorándolo, hasta que él no pudo soportarlo más y me enfrentó un día después de clases.

Yo estaba fumando tranquilo, apoyado contra el muro exterior del colegio. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían marchado a sus casas y el grupo de Horohoro que conversaba animadamente en la vereda del frente, se disolvió quedando él solo. Avanzó hacia mí a paso firme y se ubicó a mi altura.

_-Yo siempre me he preguntado…_-habló él irónicamente- …_Que qué cosa tienes en la cabeza tu ¿eh?_

Yo guardé silencio, volteé la vista y aspiré mi cigarrillo.

_-Te crees que porque tienes dinero puedes andar por la vida menospreciando a los demás, creyéndote un ser superior¿sin importarte nada o nadie?_

_-No es tu asunto._

_-"No es tu asunto"_-repitió él apoyando un brazo contra la pared, amenazante- _Mírame cuando te hablo ¿ah? Eres un pendejo insolente._

Giré para enfrentarlo pero él me sujetó del rostro y me besó como nunca nadie me había besado. Era un beso desesperado y apasionado que atrapaba mi boca una y otra vez, sin dejarme respirar. Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago, no podía pensar, ni ver, ni hablar, sólo estaba conciente de él. Levanté la mano derecha y lo quemé con el cigarrillo, a la altura del hombro. Él se alejó rápidamente, con un grito ronco.

_-Auch, eso dolió, Ren Tarado_…-se quejó tratando de localizar la quemadura por encima de su ropa.-_Ahh, pendejo desgraciado, me quemaste!_

Recuerdo que me restregué la boca incesantemente con la manga de la camisa.

_-Nunca ¿escuchaste? Nunca_…-le amenacé atisbándolo justo a los ojos.- _Vuelvas a hacer eso…_

Recogí mi mochila que descansaba sobre el suelo a mi lado y avancé un par de pasos. Mi corazón saltaba como loco y tenía unas ganas terribles de matar al Usui.

_-¡Si te acercas!-_ le grité de lejos- _Te denuncio, imbécil¿me entendiste? Pervertido, me das asco._

A pesar de mis insultos y advertencias, Horo me estaba esperando al otro día afuera de mi departamento. Agarró la estúpida costumbre de acompañarme al instituto por la mañana y me hablaba como su fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo mientras caminaba a mi lado. Confesó que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran sinceros y verdaderos. Yo no le creía y seguía insultándolo y alejándolo de mi compañía. Me sentía incómodo por la facilidad con la que él expresaba sus ideas y emociones. Era un auténtico sinvergüenza.

Pasó más o menos un mes y medio en el cual la soledad ya se me hacía rancia. Aunque fueran treinta minutos diarios lo que me demoraba en llegar al instituto por la mañana, lo disfrutaba por la compañía de Horohoro. Algunas veces hablábamos de puras tonterías y otras nos íbamos en silencio. Generalmente él me contaba sus peripecias en el equipo de fútbol y las locuras de Pilika. Yo trataba de ponerle atención, ya que me había dado cuenta que algunos detalles de él me distraían. Observaba como estúpido su perfil, desde la frente casi recta cubierta por una bandana ainu, hasta la curva de la nariz respingada y sus labios. Todo aquello terminaba en una mandíbula firme y redondeada…y ahí tomaba conciencia de que desvariaba como tonto sobre un tema que no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Un día no se encontraba de pie esperándome afuera del departamento como lo había hecho el último tiempo. "Al diablo" me dije. Estaba atrasado y no podía depender de Horohoro para llegar a la escuela. Tampoco lo hallé en las salas superiores, durante toda la jornada lo busqué con la vista sin resultados. Hotohoto había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Fue cuando llegué a mi desolado departamento que supe lo que le había ocurrido. Tiré las llaves sobre la mesa de vidrio, me eché sobre el sillón y encendí la televisión para ver el noticiero: allí mis ojos divisaron a Horohoro liderando lo que parecía ser una protesta ecológica-por las pancartas de los manifestantes- y en la parte de debajo de la TV decía: "Menor de edad detenido por agredir físicamente a entidad política"

"…_No es nuestra intención provocar esa actitud en la población"-_decía el ministro_-"Velamos por causas pacíficas, no queremos que existan desacuerdos entre el gobierno y las personas que habitan en esta nación, sobre todo aquellos que luchan por proteger nuestro medio ambiente"_

Y repetían y repetían la escena en donde Horohoro era escoltado por dos policías japoneses a un carro que tenía las sirenas encendidas. En un segundo de imagen se podía apreciar claramente la angustia de él.

Mi corazón latió rápido, como una taquicardia. Traté de respirar hondo. Tomé las llaves de mi auto – aunque no aún no me daban el permiso para conducir- y salí de mi departamento en dirección al cuartel de policía…)

* * *

**Día 2**

Eran las seis y quince de la mañana cuando el padre de Horohoro apareció por el umbral de la puerta, despertándome.

-Levántate- me ordenó- Si quieres formar parte de la familia Usui debes conocer el trabajo duro.

_-¿Trabajo duro?.-_pensé.-Me senté en la cama resistiendo el sueño y me paré rápidamente. En la habitación hacía un frío del demonio que me quitó el sopor inicial. Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, me lavé los dientes, la cara y me cambié de ropa.

Cuando salí al living Horohoro y su padre ya estaban desayunando.

-¡Apúrate Ren, o no alcanzarás a comer!.- me gritó Horo.

-No chilles, idiota.- le regañé, ignorando al hombre de barba olímpicamente.-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y veinte.-Respondió roncamente el papá- Si no quieres comer ahora tendrás que esperar hasta el almuerzo. No hay tentempiés a media mañana.

Me incliné de hombros y comí un tazón de arroz que Hoto me alcanzó. Todo fue demasiado rápido, mientras yo dejaba el plato en la cocina, el señor se había puesto un grueso abrigo y un gorro. Afuera estaba nevando copiosamente y oscilaba un viento congelado. Saqué unas botas, una chaqueta y una bufanda pero Horo se reía de mí.

-Te vas a matar de frío con eso.-afirmó.- Toma, ponte este polerón abajo del abrigo.

Le hice caso y salimos. Estaba oscuro todavía, el padre sostenía una lámpara de aceite en la mano, a la altura del rostro. Con una cara de fastidio que llegaba hasta Tokio, esperé órdenes. _(…porqué carajo estoy haciendo esto?)_

-Muchacho Tao, ven aquí.-gruñó el viejo de mala gana.- Horohoro necesito que me ayudes a arreglar el techo de la bodega que se está cayendo. Anda mientras. Le explicaré a este chiquillo lo que tiene que hacer y te alcanzo.

Miré a Horohoro con cara de No-me-dejes-solo- pero él suspiró y volteó. Acompañé al hombre a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había apilada una montaña de maderos y un soporte, también de madera.

-Necesitamos leña para la chimenea.-explicó directamente.-¿Ves esos troncos? Córtalos en tres pedazos con el hacha.

Él me entregó la pesada herramienta y me observó dudidativo.

-¿Sabes usar el hacha?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien. Volveré en unas horas y espero ver eso...-me indicó un espacio techado- …Lleno de leña para el mediodía.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando él me dejó. Nunca en mi vida había tomado un hacha ni menos cortado leña…¿Cómo mierda esperaba este hombre que llenara todo ese espacio para las doce?

Mi vista recorría desde los montones de madera a la habitación techada. Y de la habitación techada a los maderos. Y al hacha. Resoplé y el estómago se me contrajo. Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo. Y le demostraré al viejo que puedo llenar toda su casa de leña y ser más Usui de lo que son sus hijos. Yo puedo…

Diablos.

Intenté con el primer tronco, pero el hacha parecía que rebotaba sobre la gruesa corteza. Levanté una segunda vez la herramienta y la dejé caer con todas mis fuerzas. Pero nada. El daño era mínimo.

Respiré hondo otra vez y saqué la bufanda que rodeaba mi cuello.

Habré dado unos cincuenta hachazos cuando por fin la consistente madera se quebró y cayó el primer trozo de leña. Me dispuse a seguir pero las manos y los brazos me temblaban por la fuerza mal ejercida. Suspiré. Una gota de sudor recorrió mi rostro y se congeló al contacto con la ventisca montañosa.

Continué con la labor que me habían asignado durante una hora más. Mientras más golpes le daba a la madera más técnicas aprendía –como por ejemplo, saber tomar el hacha y la distancia necesaria de ésta y del tronco-…aquello me ahorraba fuerzas.

El sol se asomó como a las ocho y yo me detuve a contemplar el amanecer. Vi como la luz avanzaba por las montañas nevadas, iluminaba el bosque nativo y el pequeño pueblo ubicado en Hokkaido. A lo lejos se apreciaba el humo saliendo de las chimeneas de las casas. Volví la vista hacia los nueve leños que había juntado en las últimas dos horas y luego me enfoqué en el resto de troncos que esperaba por ser cortado. Me estaba preparando para rebanar el próximo cuando llegó Horohoro y se apoyó en un pilar del reducido espacio techado.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él, observándome.

-Estoy bien.-golpeé la viga con rabia.

-Te puedo ayudar si quieres.-propuso con aire entretenido.- Ya terminé con el techo.

-Bueno.- gruñí tirando el hacha sobre la nieve y sentándome a un lado, apoyado contra el muro de madera. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo.

Horo tomó el utensilio y de tres hachazos partió el tronco. Quedé atónito observándolo, todavía el sonido de los golpes sobre la madera rebotaban en mis oídos.

-Tienes que poner una mano en la mitad del mango.- señaló.- y la otra en la parte mas lejana del hacha. La idea es usar la fuerza de todo el cuerpo, no sólo la de los brazos…

-Podrías haberme dicho eso antes.- resoplé considerándome un pendejo ridículo.

-Y te aconsejo sacarte el abrigo también.- agregó molestándome.-Con eso ni siquiera puedes moverte bien.

Me percaté de que él andaba con una camisa sin mangas, con los brazos desnudos al frío invernal. Iba a tomar el resto del tronco que quedaba para seccionar pero yo se lo impedí, quitándole el hacha. La frustración y la vergüenza corrían por mis venas y me propuse terminar el trabajo.

-Voy a acabar esto como sea…-le dije.-No voy a permitir que tu viejo me considere un inútil.

Horo me miró contrariado, se aburrió y se fue. Me quité el abrigo y comencé a rebanar las vigas de madera con la nueva técnica que había aprendido, usando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Así pasaron el resto de las horas, sin tregua alguna. Los leños ya se apilaban bajo la habitación techada, llegando más o menos a la mitad. Mientras alzaba el hacha en mis manos pensaba en los padres de Horohoro; pensaba que me someterían a más pruebas para comprobar cuán lejos podía llegar por su hijo, si realmente yo era merecedor de él. Seguramente si hubiese sido una chica, la madre me habría obligado a cocinar y hacer las labores domésticas.

-Es hora de almorzar.- el padre se acercó y vio el montón de leña.- Eres muy lento, Tao.-sentenció.

Me quedé a un lado del soporte manteniendo siempre la actitud altiva, pensando en que pasaría si le cortaba la cabeza de un hachazo.

-Ya vamos, que nos están esperando.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo me sorprendí comiendo cosas que jamás antes habría aceptado probar (como carnes, vegetales y mariscos fritos, todo mezclado) pero tenía tanta hambre que no pude quejarme.

-¿En tu clase va un muchacho llamado Lizerg Diethel?.-preguntó Pilika mientras almorzábamos.

-Creo que si.

-Él es un buen amigo mío..¿Sabías que vino de intercambio desde Inglaterra?

-Si lo sabía, pero no hablo con él muy seguido.-respondí.

-Que lástima, porque es muy buena persona, muy amable y simpático.

Los padres, que me estaban analizando minuciosamente, volvieron la vista hacia sus platos.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo de esta mañana?-preguntó la madre con tono curioso.

-Aún me queda leña que cortar.-respondí altaneramente.- Pero no fue para nada difícil.

-Me alegro.-dijo el padre.- Porque hoy día fui al bosque a buscar mas madera para convertir en leños.

Me dio un tic en el ojo y Horo se atragantó cuando escuchamos sus palabras. Pilika rió, indudablemente, al ver la reacción de nosotros dos.

-Oye, esto no se trata de esclavizar a Ren.-reclamó Horo.-Si quieres yo puedo cortar esa leña por la tarde.

-Pero él quiere hacerlo¿o no?.-cuestionó el padre con un tono extraño, desafiándome.

Todos voltearon hacia mí. No sabía que hacer. En el fondo de mi corazón quería mandar a la mierda a los padres y llevarme a Hoto a la montaña para…para practicar…snowboarding…y _otras cosas_, creo. Pero la mente, siempre fría y calculadora gritaba para que no hiciera eso. Me voy a arrepentir…

-Yo no tengo problema en cortar lo que queda de leña.- aseguré sonriéndole irónicamente a Horo y a los padres.-

-Bueno, si tu quieres eso…-Horo hizo un gesto de "vete al diablo" y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Horohoro estaba viendo televisión en su cuarto cuando yo entré y cerré la puerta violentamente. Él se sobresaltó y apagó el aparato.

-¿Y que demonios te pasa ahora?.-él retrocedió ante la mirada que le lancé.

-Creo que estoy comenzando a odiar a tu viejo…-confesé dándome vueltas como león dentro del dormitorio.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora me ordenó que hiciera una zanja al lado de la huerta para que pudiera pasar el agua…-le expliqué.- No soy ningún esclavo…

Horo guardó silencio.

-No le hagas caso a mi viejo.-musitó un rato después, haciendo que girara para atisbarlo.-Yo ni siquiera me llevo bien con él. O sea, nunca hablamos, ni compartimos, ni nada.

-Al diablo con tu viejo entonces…-decidí tirándome a la cama y tomando la almohada de Horo para apoyarme.

-Igual es importante que les caigas bien, para que nos den el préstamo.

_Ah, había olvidado ese detalle._

-Horo…no importa. Ven.

Él se recostó a mi lado y me miró largo rato con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo tomé de ambos lados del rostro y acerqué su boca hasta la mía. Comenzamos a besarnos impulsivamente, olvidándonos de quienes éramos y en donde estábamos. Resoplé cuando él se acomodó sobre mi, quedando nuestros cuerpos completamente en contacto, ajustados a la perfección. Toqué sus músculos sobre la piel incandescente, bajé desde los hombros por los brazos hasta tomar su mano, completamente extasiado. Y pensaba en que Horohoro era la única razón por la cual yo estaba allí, en esa casa soportando a su padre, que era un imbécil. Me daba cuenta de eso y de que debía estar estúpidamente enamorado para aguantar la serie de torturas laborales que me exigía la familia Usui.

* * *

**Continuará…**

_Sukiyaki(1): "mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake." Wikipedia._

**N/A**: Hola a todos mis lectores. Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Qué onda este fanfic? O ¿Qué pasó con Ansias de Libertad? (después de casi un año) pues les cuento que me ha costado un mundo continuar con el cap 19 pero ya lo estoy retomando y he avanzado bastante. Escribí como siete versiones de ese capítulo, y nunca me convencía. Prefiero escribir algo bueno a subir cualquier cosa por subir, asi que espero que me comprendan.

Respecto a este fanfic (5 días en el infierno) es un experimento XD de dos o tres capítulos aprox. (lo llamo experimento porque mezclé distintos tiempos y flashbacks con la historia principal) además que me pareció divertido colocar a Ren en esa situación. Tenía esta idea en la cabeza que daba vueltas y vueltas X.x así que aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Opiniones, o dudas? Review o mail.

Muchos bezos y suerte para este periodo de fiestas XD.

Se despide, Makita.


End file.
